1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for assembling and disassembling a chain, and more particularly to a device for assembling and disassembling a bicycle chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional device for assembling and disassembling a bicycle chain disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 96132305 comprises a mounting seat 11, an actuating member 12, a guiding push member 13 and a handle 14.
When the above device for assembling and disassembling a bicycle chain needs to assemble two chains A, the two chains A will be straddled over a positioning protrusion 111 of the mounting seat 11 first, and then the guiding push member 13 will be inserted through a through hole 112 of the mounting seat 11 in such a manner that a guiding portion 131 of the guiding push member 13 is inserted through the assembling holes A1 of the two chains A one by one and positioned therein, subsequently, a positioning member B will be placed between the guiding portion 131 of the guiding push member 13 and a pushing portion 121 of the actuating member 12, and after that, the user will hold the handle 14 with one hand and rotate the actuating member 12 with the other to make the pushing portion 121 push against the positioning member B to force the guiding push member 13 to slide, and finally, the positioning member B will be inserted into the assembling holes A1 of the two chains A. However, this conventional device for assembling and disassembling a bicycle chain still suffers from the following defects:
When the two chains A are assembled, both ends of the positioning member B abut against the pushing portion 121 of the actuating member 12 and the guiding portion 131 of the guiding push member 13, since the guiding push member 13 is only used to be inserted into the through hole 112 of the mounting seat 11 and can freely move but cannot apply a pushing force to pre-position the positioning member B, when assembling the two chains A, the user has to hold the handle 14 or the mounting seat 11 and rotate the actuating member 12 synchronously besides balancing the positioning member B with one hand. Therefore, the above conventional device is inconvenient to use, and thus improvements are indeed needed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.